


26号房间

by styx



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅森耸耸肩。“你说的借我衣服穿。我只是没法儿决定哪件衬衫最衬我的眼睛。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	26号房间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [room 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601023) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：26号房间（《room 26》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
作者电邮：misuran@yahoo.com  
  
作者博客：<http://misura.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/601023](601023)  
  
衍生派别：电影《勇闯夺命岛》（《The Rock》1996，又译《石破天惊 / 绝地任务》等）  
  
配对：约翰·帕特里克·梅森（肖恩·康纳利）/斯坦利•古德斯皮德（尼古拉斯·凯奇）/卡拉·裴斯泰洛齐（瓦内萨·马赛尔）

等级：PG-13

摘要：梅森耸耸肩。“你说的借我衣服穿。我只是没法儿决定哪件衬衫最衬我的眼睛。”

作者注：写给liz_mo。一番款待，因为这部电影和这些角色让我各种来感~。基本是PWP。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **26号房间**  
  
著：govi20  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

“啊呃，”斯坦利说，因为，唔，啊呃。

“哦噢，”卡拉说，因为——等等，啥？“你是给我找了个惊喜脱衣舞男吗，斯坦？”

“谢谢，”梅森说，因为当然那是梅森。而那本会没啥问题，真的；斯坦利对那人毫无抵触——很是喜欢他，实际上，可‘很是喜欢他’并不等同于‘想要发现他一丝不挂的躺在自己的旅馆房间里’。“那是说：是和不。”

在工作中斯坦利学会的一件事：边想边说。“那是说： _绝对_ 不。”讲道理，让你的脑子叽哩呱啦去——或者，事实上，欣赏眼前美景。

那并非梅森就他的年纪而言挺中看。那是梅森挺中看，句号。

“啊，当然了。”梅森冲卡拉露出微笑。那是，斯坦利心头一沉的意识到，一抹和蔼而友好的微笑。一抹 _会心的_ 微笑。 _‘那个斯坦利，呃？’_ 那抹微笑在说。 _‘表现得一派无辜，当说真的，他以为他糊弄得了谁？’_

“他不是脱衣舞男——”

“——不过你这么想真是太好啦，我受宠若惊。”

“——并且，实际上，他这就走，”斯坦利说。“马上。立刻。”

“斯坦利。斯坦利，斯坦利，斯坦利。”梅森摇头。“永远、永远不要给女人以你在外头捻三搞四的印象。别担心……卡拉，对吗？尽管他的所作所为或许让你别有想法，可我，实际上，没跟你的未婚夫睡过。”

“ _多谢_ 你，”斯坦利说。“真高兴我们把那点澄清了。”

“暂时，”梅森说。

“ _啥？_ ”斯坦利感觉那真该是卡拉的台词，而不是他的。

唔， _也是_ 他的，或许。一份有心一同的愤慨，对这个……这个擅自闯入他们旅馆房间的疯颠颠的、火辣辣的、光溜溜的家伙。斯坦利感觉这里真是有太多的眉来眼去笑眯眯，和全然不够数的大喊大叫——或是穿戴了，说到这里。

“我有，”卡拉说。“真的很有乐子。”

“啊。”梅森若有所悟的点点头，仿佛她刚刚证实了他一直所猜测的。

“我是对你说过你可以来这儿拿点儿衣服，”斯坦利说。“可不是赖着不走还——”

“请注意你的未婚夫刚刚承认了协助并教唆一个被各色三字母缩写的机构通缉的男人，”梅森对卡拉说。“他要哪天傻到闹分手，那绝对能帮你抢到房子 _还有_ 狗。至少来说。”

“你在这儿 _干_ 嘛？”

梅森耸耸肩。“你说的借我衣服穿。我只是没法儿决定哪件衬衫最衬我的眼睛。”

“我有裤子！我有——”

“——袜子！”卡拉说。

“袜子。是的。”斯坦利说，谢天谢地终于得到了一点儿支持。“那里有毛巾，在浴室里。”

“你可以套一只袜子在你的——你知道。好让它别凉着。”

“对，”斯坦利说，脑子依然同嘴巴欢畅的脱节。“好让它别—— _卡拉_ ！”

“不，不，”梅森说。“那是个好建议。尽管我确实琢磨着，那不会痒吗？”

“只除非是羊毛的，我想。我该脱掉衬衫吗？”

“那或许会让斯坦利有个正确的概念，”梅森说。“只除非你希望，当然。我原本的打算是晚餐。我似乎小发了一笔财，最近。”

“ _裸体_ 晚餐？”斯坦利问——犀利绝妙，他想。

卡拉尖叫出声。梅森扬起一条眉毛。“哎呀，斯坦利。”

“不是提议，”斯坦利迅速说。

“好吧。正装晚餐。”

“裸体晚餐，”卡拉截然说。“并且我要甜点，之后。”

梅森一脸逗乐。“看起来女士决心已定。”

“看起来是的。”卡拉颐指气使的样子绝对惹人情动。不过话又说回来了，卡拉差不多随便做什么都多少有些个惹人情动。

梅森收起了逗乐的表情。“斯坦利。如果这有问题——你同我说实话。我——”

“闭嘴，告诉我怎么做，”斯坦利说。

梅森微微放松了下来。“你确实有意识到——”

“如果你真的闭嘴，就没法儿告诉我什么了？对。不过多谢指出。”

“小心眼。”

卡拉脱掉了她的衬衫。她戴着乳罩——没啥花俏的。“哦，他有各种的敏感带。如果你好好的问的话，我甚至会告诉你它们在哪儿。唔，其中一些吧。”

“我一定会的。”

斯坦利感觉自己的脸直发烧。那大概是因为他穿得有点儿多了。他身上的某些特定的……部位也感觉像是会欢迎少点儿衣料包裹。

“ _你的_ 敏感带呢，哼？”

“你知道，时隔这么久，它们在哪儿我恐怕都全然忘诸脑后啦。”

似是可能的故事，来自那位记下了用来逃出恶魔岛的蓝图——并且时隔多年还能记起它们的男人。

“我猜我们得帮着你想想了，那么。”

“我完全相信你会做得非常……周到。”

“哦，斯坦利向来十分周到，”卡拉说——而那话很是令人备受奉承，真的。“倘使他没半当中的接到工作电话的话。”没那么奉承了，那。

“那经常发生吗？”梅森若有所思的瞄一眼电话。

“那是我的工作！”斯坦利说。“他们不会有事儿没事儿的打我电话的，你知道。”

卡拉一皱眉。“训练演习。”

“那些很重要！”斯坦利抗议道。“而且，可否容我提醒你：偶尔实实在在、真真切切、迫在眉睫的危机。”

“一周两趟似乎不太可能，你不觉得吗？”梅森切断了电话。

斯坦利决定庆幸至少电话还完整无缺，功能无碍。他只是需要稍后的什么时候记得再把它插上。

“你的衬衫是否，或许，需要人帮帮忙？”梅森问。

或许，写下来更谨慎些。只是以防万一。“我还好。”

“还衣衫未解，我相信正确的术语是，”梅森说。“并且是……唯一一位那般状态的。那似乎就让你成为了——”

“——我们指定的订餐人，”卡拉说。

“我本要说‘穿着过度’，不过是的，我猜我们确实需要人来订餐和取餐。”以及付钱，大概，尽管斯坦利没法儿说他有特别在乎那点，眼下。

“就替我点些这里的招牌菜吧。”

“点两份，谢谢。”

“再来点儿酒。”

“替我要杯咖啡，拜托。”

_‘不要茶？’_ 斯坦利勉力撑住了没说，因为他太清楚那些个陈规老套了。“明白。”

“并且快点儿，否则我们就要丢下你自个儿开始了。”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
